sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
ChimeraTech Industries
The least-known of all weapons producers, ChimeraTech has made a plethora of effective weapons, from Flamethrowers to Rocket Launchers to LMGs. The few lucky soldiers who have survived long enough to know CTI know them for the CTI Danger Zone, the very first gun made by the CTI. CTI is the current munitions supplier of the Bacterian Empire, a interuniversal and interdimensional union that rivals the UNT itself. currently not much has been discovered about this mysterious empire, apart from the fact that they are usually very peaceful. "The Healing is not as rewarding as the blowing of zombies into smithereens. Swarms of undead critters rushing toward you, you choose a weapon, you aim, you shoot. If they die, that's good. But if they explode into hundreds of giblets, that's even better." -Medic "You know you've been alive for too long if you know CTI. Their weapons may not be top condition, but they get the job done. Kudos to them for making one of my personal favorite LMGs, the Danger Zone." -Heavy "Just when you thought you've already seen everthing there is about weapons manufacturers, CTI dances in. Dear God, these zombies are gonna taste real hell now. Amen." -Assault One of ChimeraTech's greatest flaws is that all the gear they manufacture cannot be used by left-handed players for some reason, or at least that's what people say. Many assume that a biometric scan module was personally edited into all the weapon blueprints by the CEO Suigetsu Shion, in such a way that the gear will not funtion if the module is absent. This caused much controversy among several SAS Units in several trans-systems, due to the fact that many of the Soldiers were left-handers. Recent inspections of the blueprints by the Scientist in charge of the blueprints, Joshua Joestar, has proven that the modules were indeed not installed by Suigetsu Shion. According to him, the layout and design of the modules look nothing like what Suigetsu would installl, and since CTI has affiliations with Terran Armory, one the most technologically advanced if not the most technlogically advanced manufacturer, The CEO personally installing such a module would make no sense. The culprits have been found to be a bunch of High Level assaults disguised as CTI engineers who attack the RIA 20 Striker and use the Skeletonized augmentation. They have all been fired if not executed. As of now, all copies of the bio scan module have been removed personally by Suigetsu Shion from the blueprints, and as such, all CTI gear is now useable by left-handed SAS Soldiers. History CTI was founded by a billionaire inventor by the name of Suigetsu Shion in 2420. *2420 - CTI is Founded. Many weapon blueprints were concieved. *2422 - The alpha prototype of the CTI Danger Zone is first tested. *2423 - CTI Danger Zone is a success. Patented. *2430 - Alpha Prototype of CTI Kreuzfeuer-Kanone developed. Original Rockets were made of Tungsten Carbide, But Beyond-extreme Thermonuclear fusion temperatures forced the gun into failure. *2438 - CTI discovers Nantonium. Project Solaris, a weapon line focusing on thermal energy, has been Executed. *2444 - CTI Kreuzfeuer-Kanone weapon design remastered, Tungsten Cabide replaced by nantonium. *2451 - CTI Kreuzfeuer-Kanone was a success. Hell Razor Alpha prototype developed. Initial Weapon test was unsuccessful. Magazine was malfuntioning and jammed too often. *2460 - Hell Razor Beta prototype, with reinforced clip magazine developed. Second Weapon Test was also unsuccessful. Discs melted before hitting target. *2468 - Hell Razor Sigma Prototype Developed. Third weapon test was a success. Osmium-Tungsten jacketed discs have been proven to be very effective. *2479 - Incendium alpha prototype developed. Liquid Tungsten, White Phosphorus and Hydrogen Fuel used in place of propane. Weapon test was a success. *2489 - BlaZing Star alpha prototype developed. Modified Thermal rounds tested on non-flammable targets. Has been found to be effective at melting through riot shields and some heat-resistant material. Weapon test was a success. *2501 - BlaZing Sun alpha prototype developed. Weapon test was unsuccessful. Thermonuclear fusion could not be controlled. *2504 - BlaZing Sun Beta prototype developed. Weapon Test was successful. Nantonium Shield has been proven to be effective. Manipulated to contain radiation, the weapon was ready for use in war. No wars sparked until 600 years later. *2512 - Hell Raven alpha prototype developed. Gun utilized High-Radiation X-ray neodymium glass laser and was found capable of melting straight through solid electrum, a metallic alloy which is near indestructible. Weapon test was a success. *2518 - Hell Raven beta prototype developed. New plutonium control-rod cannon Is now able to Disintegrate most, if not all organic material, into cinders. Couple that with the extreme radiation that is emitted while firing, the gun is truly terrifying to wield. *2529 - Diamondback alpha prototype developed. Titanium stock and Tungsten-lined precision-built rotating barrels, modified incendiary variants of the famous 7.62mm NATO ammunition, the gun was extremely heavy to wield and tedious to reload, but ridiculously powerful to the point of stupidity in return. TBC Weapons (WIP) LMGs *Danger Zone *Diamondback Disc Throwers *Flying Guillotine *Hell Razor Flamethrowers *Incendium *BlaZing Sun *Macron Annihilator Rocket Launchers *Kreuzfeuer-Kanone *Assault Core *Shark Attack *Stingray *Skyrocket *BlaZing Comet (Basically a Hand- no wait, Arm Cannon, but meh.) Assault Rifles *BlaZing Star *Invictus Lasers *Sky Dragon *Hell Raven Grenade Launchers *Cross Comm Crash Cannon a.k.a C4 (Goes with the Cross Commander Armor set) Pistols *Xcution *Cobra SMGs *Hailfire Shotguns *Shieldbreaker Sniper Rifles *Yellowjacket *Spider *Scorpion *Terminus *Bioshock Melee weapons *Blutsauger *Lævateinn *Poison Fang *Dragon Claw *Scarlet Cross Shields Armors Dominion Series *Hawkeye Helm *Bullet Blocker Vest *Falcon Gloves *Dodger Pants *Curbstomp Boots MLG Series *Quickscope Helm *CrockBlock Vest *Speedshot Gauntlets *Matrix Pants *Balance Assist Boots Cross Commander Series *Cross Comm Crash Helmet *Cross Comm Frontguard *Cross Comm Gauntlets *Cross Comm Leg Armor *Cross Comm Stompers Ships Ever since the frenzy of ship production, The B.E.S. Fleet has decided to join in on the fun. Each ship has different uses and functions. Scout Ships These are the smallest and fastest ships, used mainly for surveillance on other places. *Assassin *Ronin *Submergence *Raven *Nightshade Cruiser A bit larger than Scout ships, Cruisers have a bit of firepower on them, and are capable of dogfights. *Temperance *Solemn Vow *Hanged Man Carrier Ships These large ships serve the purpose of deploying normal ships continuously, though they are very vulnerable and are easilty destroyed if targeted. They are incapable of fast movement. *Terrordome *Domination *Tartarus Battleships These constitute the majority of the B.E.S. fleet, and are obviously capable of ships thanks to their arsenal. They are used for taking out enemy bases and can break open defensive strongholds. *Detonator *Chariot *Yamato *Solaris *Lunaria *Covered Core *Crystal Core *Assault Core *Lancer Super-Fighters The most agile ships, SuperFighters are very fast, and very deadly. They can deliver deadly attacks with astounding precision. *Terminus *Halberd *Big Core *Tetran *Longsword *Saber *Big Core MK-II *Gradius Battle Carrier A sort of hybrid between a battleship and a carrier, BattleCarriers sacrifice power for ability to deliver swarms of smaller ships to the frontlines. Unlike regular carriers, these are capable of holding their own in a fight. *Armored Core *Titan Core *Rider Battle Super Carriers The most powerful ships of the Bacterian Empire, which CTI works for. The very symbol of the empire's strength. They are usually brought in as a mobile base, but can easily bring down other enemy ships. These ships have 3 classes: *Justice-Class: A Colossal Ship the size of Mercury. These BSCs focus on offensive firepower, and are basically a much larger Superfighter that can carry thousands of lesser capital ships. They have a massive arsenal, and are the fastest of the BSCs, only surpassed by the Super-Fighters themselves. A massive laser cannon on the bay door, known as a Rampart Blaster, is capable of wiping out an entire solar system. a Larger Laser, known as the Enigma Cannon, can wipe out an entire galaxy. *Emperor-Class: The Second Class of BSCs, the Emperor-Class Battle Super Carriers are just as strong as the Justice-Class, except they are stronger, and can carry more ships. Emperor-Class Battle Super Carriers are the size of the planet Venus, have a gas-giant sized force field around them, capable of deflecting up to 150 megalasers at once. Though they are powerful defensively, they are poor with their offense. The Force Field can also disable other enemy ships' weaponry. *Izanagi-Class: The Third of the BSCs, and the Strongest. The size of this thing dwarfs practically any other commandship in existence. Being the size of the planet Earth itself, it requires an absurd amount of materials to build, and therefore only one exists, with the designation B.E.S. Zweihander. Capable of holding eight times the ships of an Emperor-Class, with far more firepower, Izanagi-Class battle super-carriers are among the most agile commandships ever, only being outclassed agility-wise by the Super-Fighter class of ships, and are easily capable of dogfighting other commandships. Unlike the other two classes, Izanagi-Class BSCs do not have the Rampart Blaster, or the Force FIeld. Instead, the Izanagi-Class carries a moon-sized missile known as a Super Youkai Warhead, equal in power to the Enigma Cannon, and a gigantic Gigalaser machine gun in its nose, consisting of 150 Enigma Cannons. These cannons, fire simultaneously at a single spot, can cause an explosion that is more than strong enough to annihilate AN ENTIRE OMNIVERSE. The B.E.S. Zweihander is so monstrously colossal, it can break apart a larger planet by RAMMING INTO IT. Category:ChimeraTech Category:Manufacturers Category:Weapon Manufacturers Category:Warhawk Enforcer Group Category:Armor Manufacturers